1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus which generates a screen image to be displayed on a client apparatus connected via a network and transmits the generated screen image to the client apparatus, and a video delivery method.
2. Related Art
A server apparatus which generates a screen image to be displayed on a client apparatus connected via a network and transmits the generated screen image to the client apparatus, and a client apparatus which displays the screen image received from the server apparatus on a display unit are proposed in, for example, JP-A 2002-304283 (Kokai).
A client apparatus (for example, a display device) described in JP-A 2002-304283 (Kokai) includes a radio communication interface (IF). The client apparatus is connected to the server apparatus via a network. The client apparatus displays screen information of an application which operates on the server apparatus, and the client apparatus transmits an input command for that application to the server apparatus. As a result, it becomes possible on the client apparatus to utilize the application on the server apparatus.
However, for example, in the case where the server apparatus receives a video stream from a device connected via the network and plays the video stream, the server apparatus generates a screen image once from the received video stream, compresses the screen image again, and transmits the compressed screen image to the client apparatus. Therefore, there is a problem that a delay increases and a frame rate lowers.